Little Fairy
by firerat5702
Summary: Naraku hates plants and flowers and anything to do with nature. then he gets turned into a fairy and ends up in Sesshoumaru's hands. Sesshoumaru cant kill him because demons laws forbids a demons from taking the life of a fairy. So whats a demon lord to do. Warning Sesshoumaru is a molester Do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story was inspired by another story called shrunken bully. PS the fairy's in this story are about the same size as Tinkebell.

Naraku the evil demon lord sat down on his thrown. He had had a long day searching for the jewel shards and expanding his armies. He spent days on end planning and calculating. Many sleepless nights pass and he found himself getting tired and irritable.

So in order to relax he took a stroll down his land. Everything around him was dead and rotten. There was no grass, only dust and dirt. The tree's held no leaves, only black dead bark. There was no life or happiness, only death and despair.

He found himself a nice dead tree to sit under and sat himself down. He laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head. The good part about his land was that the sun didn't shine, so it wouldn't hit him in the face. Soon enough he had fallen asleep. He had sweat dreams about killing Inuyasha and his friends. He dreamed about a word covered in darkness , where he ruled and controlled everything.

His nice dream was interrupted by a twinkly sound flowing above him. Opening his eyes he saw a shiny little dot flying above him. Tiny little dust sparkles came from it and landed all over Naraku's face the demon sneezed.

Annoyed he reached out with incredible speed and grabbed the bright dot. Whatever it was squirmed and wiggled in his hand.

The light dimmed and he got a good look at what he was holding. It was a little person. A male with long blue hair and pointy ears. His skin was light and his check was marked with blue water drops. He had butterfly wings that had golden designs on them. They were blue and had a blackout line. On his head there were two antennas.

He looked mad, he was yelling at him actually.

"Let me go" he yelled.

"What on earth are you? I never seen a demon so small." He examined him closer. The little male had brown honey eyes and two sharp fangs.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a fairy." he yelled. His voice sounding light and high pitch.

"A what?"

"A fairy, you know the creatures that make flowers bloom, grow green grass, and make the sun come out, and make the leaves on the trees grow or change color." He looked up at the tree Naraku was sitting under.

Naraku looked up too. He was surprised to see the tree alive and cover in new green leaves. That wasn't all, the earth around him was covered in lush grass and the sun was shining brightly over him.

Anger filled Narau, how dare this little bug change his land.

"How dare you change my land without my permission." He growled. His grip tighten on the fairy.

"Your land! This is fairy land. And I bet its you who keeps making the flowers and tree's die and scaring off all the animals. No matter how many times I make the plants grow they die the next day."

Naraku smirked.

"Yes it is I who destroys the plant and I like my land to be clear of those useless beast. I hate, flowers, I hate tree's , I hate animals and I hate the sunlight."

"How can you say that? Plants and animals are beautiful things that are very important to the word." He struggled harder to get out of Naraku's grip.

"That's your opinion now get out of my land. He threw the fairy in the air were he hurled straight into a tree. The poor creature then plummeted straight into the ground and crashed with a thud. The little fairy didn't move from the place he had fallen. Naraku assumed he threw him hard enough to knock him out or hard enough to kill him. He didn't care either way.

"That had to hurt." Naraku laugh. He got up and started walking away.

Naraku felt refresh for the rest of the day. But what the fairy had said had bothered him. It made him angry. He hated flowers and animals even more now. The next day he passed his border and into the western land. There were tons of life there. Naraku quickly changed that. Spreading his miasma he watched in satisfaction as everything began to wilt and die.

Naraku walked up to a rose bush and grabbed a rose between his palms. He tore it from its stem and squished it between his fingers. The petals wilted and turned to dust before they hit the ground.

After many hours of destroying nature Naraku happily found a nice dead tree to sit under. He pulled out his tiny hand mirror and plucked his eyebrows. He notice there were light bags under his eyes. A quick nap would fix that. Laying down he found himself asleep once again having sweat dreams.

Naraku didn't notice the bright little dot floating around his body. Yellow dust encircled him and his own body began to glow. Slowly his body began to change. He became much smaller till he was only five inch tall. His ears became pointer and stuck out from his head. Two black antennas grew on his forehead. Flowers and vines grew in his hair as if they were weaved into it. Butterflies wings appeared on his back. They were clear and looked like the ones Tinkerbelle would have except they had a gold design on them. They twitched when a cold breeze hit them. The spider scar on his back was replaced with a red rose and tiny yellow flower tattoo's appeared on the side of his eyes.

The blue hair fairy from before appeared in front of the still sleeping man. Smirking he looked over his work.

"You make a pretty fairy, more girly then I thought you turn out."

Naraku awoke when he herd a strange voice.

He saw the fairy from the other day but this time he was regular size.

"Have a nice nape?" he said smirking. His voice sounded deeper to Naraku.

"Not you again. How did you get so big?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't get big, you got smaller." He held open the mirror Naraku had before, now it was almost as big as them.

Naraku was shocked to see the changes to his body. He hand wings and antennas. He turned around to look at them.

"Soon you'll be able to move them." The blue headed fairy grabbed one of the flowers in his hair. With a quick snap he broke it off.

Naraku screamed and fell to his knees. The pain was incredible. He touched the spot were the flower used to be, blood wasn't coming out but a stick clear liquid was.

The other fairy sniffed the flower before placing it on the ground and making it take root.

"That's how flower's feel when there picked" he said. Naraku reached for his sword but was shocked to discover it wasn't there. In fact he just notices he was completely naked.

"Now show we start your lessons."

"Lessons in what" Naraku his body from the other.

"Lessons in being a fairy of course. Lesson one, a fairy will only were cloths that nature had provided. Watch because I'm only doing this once." The same flower he had tore from Naraku's head he touched again. Vines began to grow from the grown and wrap around Naraku. They covered his upper chest but left his belly exposed. Then leaves wrapped around Naraku's lower half making a leaf skirt out of three big leaves.

"You must be one with the plant and understand it like you understand yourself. There now you look like a really fairy."

"I demand you turn me back to normal" Naraku ordered.

"No, not till you learn to respect nature and make up for what you done." He pointed to the dead land all around him.

"It looks better that way if you ask me."

"You have caused all this death and destruction for no reason other to satisfy your dark desire to see things suffer."

"So what I do on my land is my business."

"Till you learn to respect nature you will remain in that form. I made you into a plant fairy for the irony of it. You'll need to drink the nectar of the flowers to keep alive so good luck with that. That reminds me, my name is Nectar." He started to fly off.

"I'll see how you progress later."

"No wait you cant leave me here." Naraku ran after him.

"You'll be find just learn how to fly quickly and stay away from cob webs." He yelled before vanishing in the trees.

Naraku ran as fast as he could but soon his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"Dame him" he growled.

So there he was, five inches tall and no weapon or demon powers to help him. He walked down threw the dead and barren land he had created for what seemed like hours. He covered his exposed body even though he knew no one was watching him. He just wasn't use to wearing so little clothing.

After a while the land began to change. Grass grew high almost as tall as him. Birds sang there songs and bugs crawled around. Luckily Naraku wasn't small enough for them of make meal out of him but they sure creped him out.

Naraku stayed hidden under bushes and tree's in fear that the giant birds above would swoop down at him. A few had tried already and he had barley manage to doge them. On a good note, Naraku had found a weapon. It was a needle with a string threw it, someone must have losses it before. Naraku used the string to tie the needle around his waist so he wouldn't lose it.

Naraku walked till he found a road, or at least that's what he thought it was a big long clearing covered in dirt that stretched as far as he could see. Naraku knew that even if he walked for hours he was probably only going a small distance.

As the day went on the sun began to slowly set. Naraku knew that when night came predators came out and he be an easy kill. He was thinking about going off the road and to look for shelter in the woods when he saw a soda can lying on the side of the road. He walked over to it. It was empty and dry in side.

"Maybe I could sleep in here." He said to himself. He went off the side of the road and collected some leaves and grass. He began to fill the soda can with them so it created a soft bed. Slowly Naraku climbed I it was a tight squeeze especially with his new wings but once he past the entrance it was surprisingly roomy inside. He used a big leaf as a blanket.

"Maybe I'll wake up and this will just be a terrible dream." He laid his head on the pillow he made from flower petals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Waki, Waki sleeping beauty" Nectar shook the soda can.

"Go away I'm sleeping" Naraku said half asleep. The events of last night had not come back again.

Nectar decided to be a little bad so he pushed the soda can down the hill. It went rolling and he could here Naraku now fully awake screaming. He went twirling around like cloths in a drier. The can flipped and bounce off every rock it hit before it crashed into a tree.

A shaking fairy climbed out of it and stumbled to the ground. His head pounding furiously in his chest.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." He gasped. His hand went to his chest.

"No your no you big baby" He lifted Naraku up by his wings.

"Oww that hurt" Naraku was able to move his wing away. It was an unusual feeling to have and feel wings.

"Its good you can move them" he had a little leaf bag around his waist. Naraku admired the workmanship on it. He knew the fairy probably made it himself

"Why did you push me off the cliff?" Naraku growled.

"Payback for throwing me into the tree." He pulled out a bread crumb, which was the size of Naraku's head.

"Here I thought you might be hungry." He also pulled out a wooden container.

Naraku took a piece of the breed and nibbled on it. That little joy rid he took had his stomach turning. The wooden container was full of some gold liquid.

"This is nectar from a blue honey flower. Drink it"  
Naraku did what he said. It tasted remarkably sweat. Like golden flows of creamy sunshine and salty brezze.

"What's it taste like." He asked.

"Sunshine and salty." He hummed.

"That's because this flower grows close to beaches."

"I came to warn you to stay away from humans. Demons may not be able to kill us but humans are the reason we are existent."

With that he flew off.

"Wait, come back." Naraku called. But he didn't and once again Naraku was alone. So he continue to fallow the fairy's trail. He used a leaf and line to make a bag so he could carry the nectar and bread. It wasn't a nice well made back like Nectar. It was just a leave tied up with a vine and connected to a stick he held over his shoulder. Like the one's kids used to runway with.

After many hours of walking Naraku came to a field. A filed of corn crops. The corn grew high in the sky, much taller than him. Naraku had no choice but to go through it he made sure to walk in a straight line so he wouldn't go around in circles.

Naraku spent days wandering around in that corn field. He started to believe that he would never get out of it and that he never get back to normal. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life this small. What would happen to his lands, his armies, and the jewel shard? All those years of planning gone to waist.

And how was he suppose to lie like this? He couldn't even fly. Sure he could move his wings back and forth now, but no matter how much he practice his feet would not leave the ground.

The food ran out and so did the nectar. A whole day past and he still had not eaten, all he could do was walk threw the stupid corn field. He had tried to reach for the corn but they were simply to high.

It was then Naraku saw something larg head straight towards him. It cut threw the grass with amazing speed. Before Naraku could get a good look at it he took off running. Better safe than sorry. But whatever it was chased after him. Naraku He ran as fast as his little fairy legs could take him. He could hear the rustling and growling coming from behind him. He ran into a clearing where. There was a yard and giant house. Not having time to explore Naraku ran to the house hoping to get inside. The problem was that the front steps were twice his high. He jumped to reach them but failed. Slowly Naraku turned around to see his pursuer.

He wasn't surprise to see it was a dog. A pup really, a baby golden retriever. He the feared and powerful Naraku was going to be killed by a puppy. That was truly the most distasteful ways to die.

The puppy barked at him repeatedly. The loud noise hurt Naraku's ears. Then he started sniffing and licking him.

"No go away" Naraku yelled. He tried to run but the puppy cut in front of him. It waged its tails and leaned forward on it front paws, crouching it back.

"I don't want to play" Naraku screamed. The puppy only barked at him before pushing him with his nose and knocking him on his back.

The fairy tried to run but the puppy jumped on his. His paws squishing him. Naraku screamed when his arm snapped. He thrashed under the puppy who looked at him confused but then barked and wagged his tale.

"Ahhh get off" Naraku screamed. His arm was bent in an odd position.

"Watch ya got there Sparky" a little girl with braids and wearing a plan dress asked. She shooed the puppy away.

"Oh my god a fairy." She roughly picked up Naraku and stuffed him in her pocket. Naraku tried to climb out but she flicked and knocked him unconscious. She ran inside.

"Pa, Pa I found a fairy."

"Whats that Darling" A big man with a bearded and round belly asked,

"A fairy, look" she pulled out Naraku from her pocket.

"My god it's a real fairy. I never seen one before." He picked Naraku up by the tip of his wings.

"Where you'd find her?"

"Sparky was chasing her threw the fields. I think he hurt her though." the girl said. The farm touched Naraku's bent arm.

"Yep that's broken. Darling go get me a popsicle stick."

When Naraku awoke he was aware of the pain in his arm. He looked down to find it bandaged and straighten. half of a popsicle stick was tied to it with string.

Looking around he found himself in a dirty old bird cage. There were two bowls. One filled with water and the other with bread. He walked towards the water and dipped his face in it drinking at much as he good. Then he began to eat some of the bread crumbs

"Pa, she's awake." The girl yelled.

She was looked at Naraku with big round eyes. A big man game over to him. He was ugly and fat.

"She sure is pretty" he said. He leaned over Naraku. His bad breath hitting him straight in the face. It almost made Naraku throw up.

"I'm a man" Naraku yelled.

"Really? I thought all fairy's were girls." The man said.

"Well you thought wrong" Naraku shook the bars of the cage. But then the cage began to sway back and forth. He realized that he was suspended in the air

"Let me go" he yelled.

"He's a feisty thing." The farmer said.

"So what we gonna do with him pa?"

"Darling back you bags were going on the road. No more farm life for use. Were going to the city's. Its been fifth years since anyone has seen a fairy and people will pay big bucks to see one."

So Naraku's life on the road began. They had packed the next day and put Naraku in the trunk. He was stuck in a hot wagging for hours without water. He had demanded to be let go but the farmer ignored him. Once they reached the big cities Naraku was forced to stand in crows of people. They would look at him amazed, because they never seen a fairy in their lives. The humans would laugh and poke at him.

"Look at this amazing creature." The farmer shouted.

"He's a real fairy. Have you every seen a creature so tiny. Come watch him preform amazing tricks." He pushed Naraku to the front. To make sure Naraku wouldn't escape a chain was connected around his ankle.

The farmer held up a hoop. He set in fire and commanded Naraku to jump threw it.

"Couldn't he fly threw it." A man in the audience asked.

"No you see sir this fairy may have wings but he can't fly." He threw Naraku a foot into the air and let him hit the ground to prove it. The crowed laugh but Naraku quietly sobbed. He had landed on his injured arm hurting it more.

"Come on, up you go." He raised Naraku to his feet. Naraku climbed on the little trampoline clutching his arm. He jumped up and down several times then did a few flips, everything the farm made him practice. He jumped threw the air curling his body in a ball, he brought his wings as close to his body as he could so they wouldn't be burned. Naraku landed in a bucket of cold water. The farmer put it there just in case he ever did catch fire.

"Bravo,bravo" the people in the crowd yelled. They threw coins at the farm which his daughter quickly picked up.

The farmer traveled from town to town doing this. Soon ever one new of Naraku the fairy.

Just as his fame grew the farmer grew richer. There cloths changed from simple far cloths to rich and expensive one's made from silk. They ate steak and lobster every day. Even though Naraku was still fed bread and water. They left him in the same dirt cage as before. Not even giving him a piece of cloth for the cold nights. Sometimes Darling would wave a piece a meat in his face to torment him. She put it so close he could almost eat it but then she pulled it away and put it in her own mouth.

When the shows ended the farm would make Naraku practice new tricks for hours. Each one becoming more difficult and dangerous. He only stops when Naraku fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Every night when the farmer and his daughter went to sleep Naraku would practice using his wings. Every night he get a little bit better. Sometimes he could just make it off the ground.

One day the X-farmer had decided to take a break. He rented an expensive hotel and hung Naraku's cage by the window. He pulled Naraku out and placed him on the table.

"Please, I'm too tried to do any more tricks." Naraku fell to his knees from exhaustion. Ignoring him the man made him stand right back up. He held in his hand three berries. He dropped them at his feet. Naraku bent down determent to eat one went.

"NO" his loud cruel voice echoed threw his ears.

"You will juggle them."

"I cant juggle" He sank to the floor.

"You will learn." Again he made Naraku stand up. Slowly Naraku picked up the berries. The threw them up in the air trying to juggle them but they all fell to the ground. The man glared down at him. Narku tried again but quickly failed.

"I cant do it"

"Yes you can" he grabbed Naraku in a strong hold and started shaking him around violently.

"Now do it." He threw Naraku on the table. The fairy hit his head knocking him out.

When he woke up Naraku found himself in his cage again. It was night time and every one was asleep. He looked around, the farmer must have put him back in here. Getting up he drank some water. Thankfully they still remembered to feed him.

It was then he notice his door was unlock. Yea it was closed but the man had forgotten to put the lock on. Naraku ran over to it. Stretching his arms out he slid the lever over, the door swayed open.

Now Naraku had a choice, jump off and hope he can fly or land in the bucket of wear ten feet away or stay in that cage till the farmer wakes up and locks it again.

Naraku decided to risk the jump. He had been practicing jumping for days now. He flapped his wings then spread them wide. Hopefully he be able to glide threw the air. Going to the back of his cage he ran as fast as he could. With all his strength he leaped into the air. His wings flapped repeatedly trying to lighten his fall. He glided threw the air. His wings working like an air plan, letting glide threw the air. He didn't make it to the water but luckily he landed on a furry rug.

He looked at the bed, the famer didn't stir. Getting up he flapped his wings again. They felt strong. He flapped them again this time he was able to fly a foot off the ground.

Naraku walked around the hotel room for a way out. Sadly he found none. The only way out was threw the open window. Which Naraku couldn't reach.

Of course he knew the only way he was getting out of here was by flying so Naraku took a deep breath. He began to move his wings back and forth. He repeated this over and over. Soon he felt his feet leave the ground and slowly Naraku started to fly up. It took immense concentration to keep in the air. As he flew his body began to glow brightly. It was beautiful, you could see the golden out lines in his wings perfectly. He began to float up. He was almost there when a hand swatted him down hard. He hit it head and the world went black.

"I got him pa" Darling said. She picked up Naraku.

"Atta girl, we almost loss are meal ticket" he turned on the lights. Naraku was bleeding from his head. Seeing this the farmer cut a piece of bandaged and wrapped it around his head.

"It seems out little fairy learned how to fly. We'll have to be very care so we don't let him escape."

Naraku didn't wake up for three days. When he did he discovered his wings tapped together. He couldn't separate them.

"Well it's about time you woke up. I was being to think you never wake. You did a very bad thing before, bad fairy." The man said. He pulled Naraku out of his cage.

"One good thing came about this, you can fly now. Were going to add that into the show. I'm thinking of air acrobatics."

He placed a long chain around Naraku's ankle then ripped the tape of. Naraku cried out when the tap was removed.

Naraku felt dizzy and he had the worst headache.

Over the course of three days Naraku was forced to fly and learn new tricks. The evil man even made him juggle. At time went on Naraku got weaker and weaker. He became paler and paler. The flowers on his head had started to wilt. Instead of giving him rest the farmer worked him harder. He was determined to get as much money out of him before he died.

"This is it little guy" He said to Naraku.

"Our biggest performance yet and it seems like your last. No matter, I'll get enough money from this one show to live a very wealthy life." He laughed.

"Were we going Pa" Darling asked.

"To The lord of the west. Were actually preforming for a demon lord."

Naraku eyes widen in shock. He would be doing those humiliating tricks in front of Sesshoumaru. That would be the worst thing of his life. To have his long time enemy watch as you danced around like an idiot. Would he kill him when he found out it was him or would he laugh.

Maybe he get lucky and Sesshoumaru wouldn't recognize him.

They arrived at the castle and were shown inside. Demon guards were seen at every door. Of course Naraku didn't see this. His cage was covered in a blanket.

Naraku cage was placed on a table then her herd the farmer speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you a creature that hasn't been seen in over fifty years. It was mere luck that I found him myself. He preforms amazing stunts and had extraordinary powers. And he's pretty easy on the eyes as well. I show you a fairy." He lifted up the cover.

The room was filled with full blooded dog demons dressed in noble cloths. There silver hair and golden eyes easily came there breed away.

They all looked at Naraku interested. Obviously none of them had ever seen a fairy before.

Naraku was taken out of the cage, the change still attached to his ankle. He looked around for the one he feared to see. He easily spotted him. He was the one sitting in the thrown golden eye locked on him. He wore his armor and had a servant fanning him with a giant leaf. There was also a women holding fruit on a platter for him. Naraku looked away, his body shaken as he stood before him.

"What is the fairy's name?" Sesshoumaru asked. He leaned forward to get a better look.

"Naraku, he said his name was Naraku once, my lord" the farmer said. Sesshoumaru eyes widen then narrowed. He let out a small growl but then sat back and sneered.

He knows, he knows! That was all Naraku could think about.

"Come fairy fly." He flicked his dedicate wing sending pain threw his back. Closing his eye's Naraku flew into the air. He might as well get this over with. He quickly did flips and twirls in the air. The farmer threw two hoops in the air and Naraku flew threw both of then three times before they hit the ground. The crowed clapped their hands.

"That's nothing folks, watch him juggled in flight." The farmer threw threw tiny balls in the air. Naraku grabbed them and started throwing them high in the air. He did multiple lips before catching the balls. He balanced on ball on his head and twirled the other two on his pointer fingers. Once he finished the routine he placed the ball on the table.

Naraku fell to the ground panting. He was so exhausted, every muscle in his body hurt. Even his wings and he didn't think they had muscles.

"He looks tired." One female demon said.

"He's fine folks, just needs a minute to rest." The man said cheerily. He leaned down next to Naraku.

"Get up" he growled.

Slowly Naraku got to his feet. His legs trembled and his breath was hard but he managed to stay standing.

"Now watch him fly threw a ring of fire two times while it falling threw the air." The man lifted Naraku and the ring in the air. The ring was already on fire. He threw them both in the air. Quickly Naraku flew threw the ring, the edge of his wings getting burnt. Then he did a flip and went threw it a second time. One of his flowers caught on fire and Naraku screamed in agony. He threw himself on the floor and rolled on the ground, thankfully he put out the fire but the flower was complete burned along with patches of his hair. Tears poured down his cheek, it hurt so bad. He cried harder when he herd the demons laughing at him. Seeing him role around on the ground must have been really funny for them.

"Come fairy its time for the finally." Naraku flied towards the farmer. He handed him a red rose. This was the part where he would take the rose to Sesshoumaru and offer it to him then he do a dance and bow.

Slowly he headed towards the dog demon. The flower making it harder for him to fly. A few times he drop from the air and almost hit the ground but he somehow managed to stay in the air. Standing on the thrown arm rest he lifted the rose above his head presenting it to Sesshoumaru. He was so close to the demon now. Seshoumaru looked down at him grinning, gloating. He took the flower from him.

Naraku flew right in front of him, his arms at his side. He was supposed to start dancing but he was so exhausted he couldn't. His head started spinning. He could see Sesshoumaru looking down at him. Naraku didn't even realize he was now laying on his lap. Had he fallen there?

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The world started to fade, darkness creped in the corner of his eyes. The last thing he saw was Sesshoumaru's face. He almost looked concern.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

When Naraku came back to reality he kept his eyes close. He was really getting tired up being unconscious. He was sure the farmer would punish him for not finishing his act. He probably lock him a jewelry box again.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find that he wasn't in a cage. Instead he was lying on a giant bed. It was sot and comfortable. A nice change from his usual hard steal floor cage. His burned wings were bandaged and ointment was covering the stem were he used to have a flower

"Sesshoumaru, the fairy is awake now" he herd someone say. He turned his head to see that girl who always hangs around Sesshoumaru. She was looking down excitingly at him.

"You're so pretty. You have the most beautiful wings. But the flowers in your hair are turning black. You should take better care of them, Sesshoumaru told me there a part of your hair. Is that true?"

"Huh yes" Naraku said. He was too weak to sit up so he stayed lying down.

The girl had a small turkey baster filled with water.

"Lord Sessshoumaru told me to give you water when you woke up"

She held the tip above his mouth. Naraku opened his mouth and swallowed as much water as he could. Rin even poured some on his head to help the flowers grow.

"Feel better? Lord Sesshoumaru said you were madly abused by your last owner and that he didn't do a good job of taking care of you." She notice Naraku was shaking and pulled the blanket up to his chest. His hands lying on top of the oversized blanket.

"That is true." He shivered thinking about the tortures the farmer but him threw.

"Well don't you worry; you'll never see your old owner again. Sesshoumaru bought you and he'll take good care of you." She said happily.

"What, Sesshoumaru bought me."

"Yea, he paid that man a whole bunch of money for you. He walked away smiling and hugging his daughter."

Naraku tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"I wanted to see your show but I had classes. I herd you were great." She smiled.

Naraku stayed silent, enjoying the comfort of the bed and warmth of the blanket.

"Are you a real fairy? I just thought they were fairy tales. Hey I made a joke." She laughed.

Narakuu sighed.

"Yes I am a fairy but I used to be a demon." He said.

"Really what happen?"

Usually Naraku wouldn't even talk to a human but after weeks of being treated like an animal and ignored it was nice to have a civil conversation with someone who actually listen and cared what he said, even if it was just a little girl.

"Another fairy got mad at me for destroying a few flowers and turned me into a fairy."

"Did you try saying sorry?"

"No" Naraku hadn't even thought of that.

"Maybe if you say sorry he'll turn you back"

It was possible but Naraku had no idea where he was.

"I don't know where he went."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

Sesshoumaru walked in carrying a bag. He placed it on the bed and walked to where he was. Naraku watched him closely for any sign of aggression. The demon grabbed the turkey baster from Naraku and emptied it of water, then he put it in a bottle and sucked up some clear liquid.

"Here, its flower nectar." He put it to Naraku's mouth. The fairy moved his head away. He knew flower nectar was gold.

"Drink" the dog ordered.

"N…aggrrr" when he opened his mouth Sesshoumaru squeezed the tip pushing out the liquid and pouring it all over Naraku's face.

What entered his mouth was not the salty sunshine flavor he knew but a spicy strawberry taste. It wasn't bad but not as good as the other.

"Be grateful I had to go threw a lot of trouble to extract the nectar. I killed over a dozen flowers."

The fairy licked his lips. Maybe it was nectar but just from a different flowers. Rin pasted a napkin over his face to clean it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, will the flowers on his head grow back" Rin asked.

"I assume they'll grow as he recovers."

Rin looked down at him.

"Did you punish the mean man who did this to him?"

"The man was taken off the castle grounds, now go find Jaken and tell him to come here, then return to your studies."

"Aww but I want to keep talking with the fairy." She wined.

"There will be time for that later, right now he needs rest."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I'll come back later." She told Naraku. Then she left.

Sesshoumaru looked closely at him. He hate to admit it but Naraku was the most beautiful creature he ever seen in this form. Did all fairies look this good? He admired his delicate features. His kin eyes were able to see every small detail.

"Did you piss off a witch or something?"

"Something like that." He muttered.

"Is it permanent?"

"None off your business." He growled.

"Actually it is. Since I paid a large amount of money for you." He grabbed Naraku from the bed. He was amazed at how light and small he was. With a quick squeeze he knew he end the others life. But he decided on simply placing him on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. After all he couldn't kill a fairy and it would be a waist. He'll keep Naraku around for nothing more than to just look at him. Such beauty shouldn't be wasted, and he was the only fairy he seen in thirty years. Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to destroy an endanger species.

Naraku flapped his wings. They were still bandaged and with the burns he had he wasn't flying any time soon. He looked at his body, some one had cleaned him in his sleep. All the dirt that had acclimated on his body over the last few weeks was gone. It felt good to me clean.

"I suggested you behave less you wanted to be disciplined." Sesshoumaru warned. His voice cold and threatening.

Naraku lowered his head.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" as asked in a low voice. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's demon hearing he would have missed it.

"Well I don't know. I can't kill you because that against demon law how about this, I make you my toy."

Anger filled Naraku. He was no toy.

"I'm not a toy. When I return to my true form I will kill you" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but make an amused smile. He knew Naraku meant his threat but he just looked to adorable saying it. It was like a mouse threatening a lion. Now the question was what he should use his new play thing with. Now the question was what should he do with his new play thing.

Well first he wanted to examine him more closely. Especially those cloths. They looked like they were made of leaves. Grabbing Naraku again he turned the fairy around so his back was to him. The top had cuts in it so his wings could go threw them. He gently pulled on the fabric wanting to feel the material. He was surprised at how easily it ripped in half. It was an accident all he did was slide his index finger under it and the whole thing ripped.

"Shame it looked good on you" he admired the rose tattoo on the fairies back. It had such fine detail. He ran his finger over it. Naraku yelling and hissing at him the whole time.

Turning him around he looked at Naraku's exposed chest. He saw two tiny nipples, they looked like little pink dots. The rest of Naraku's chest was smooth and soft except for a leaf tattoo under his belly.

"So pretty" he muttered.

"Bastard that was my only shirt." Naraku growled.

"I wonder, do you have any more tattoo's down there." He tugged on his leaf pants, the edge ripped.

"Don't" Naraku yelled.

Ignoring him Sesshoumaru ripped it off. The already brital fabric fell to the ground leaving the small man exposed. There were vine tattoo's around Naraku's hips that curled and twisted but Sesshoumaru hardly notice. He was force on the small cock in front of him. It matched Naraku's tiny body perfectly. Then his balls were tiny little marbles dangling in the air.

Naraku's arms were pinned to his side by his hands so he could cover himself. With his other hand the dog ran his index finger over Naraku chest. The fairy began to panic as the finger slowly moved lower.

Sesshoumaru retracted his claw and ran his finger over the others shaft. He wiggled it around and rubbed gently. He was being every careful not to hurt the small appendage.

"Stop you pervert." Naraku screamed. His face red with embarrassment.

"I just want to play with my toy" he said. Naraku could see the lust in his eyes. He stroked his member between his thumb and index finger.

Naraku struggled harder. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sesshoumaru was molesting him, _him_ a fairy who was only five inches tall. Was this some kind of torture? Was this how Sesshoumaru was going to humiliate him?

Sesshoumaru laid him flat on his back on the table. He held done his wings with his index fingers. When Naraku started kicking at him he pressed up his legs till his stomach and spread his knee's apart with his thumbs, leaving the tiny spider exposed. Naraku's arms were held down by the other three fingers on each of his hands.

"Let me go" Naraku yelled.

He cried out when Sesshoumaru pressed his nose to his privets. The dog took deep sniffs. The musk from Naraku was light but it was there. The black curly hair was covered in his sweet scent. Sesshoumaru was quick to memorize the other scent and now that he had he could track him from miles away. A strong primitive instinct deep inside him wanted him to cover Naraku's scent in his own.

Sticking out his tongue he made a long lap up Naraku's body, from his cock all the way to his face. He repeated this several time completely coating Naraku in his saliva.

Naraku could think of no words to describe his shame. He felt so violated and venerable that he could hardly keep the tears back. Sesshoumaru had such liberties with his body right now. He could do nothing to stop him. He couldn't even close his legs. All he could do was shiver with disgust when the tongue licked him. His body was covered in goose bumps and saliva.

"Please Sesshoumaru stop." He begged.

The dog demon just picked him up and spread his legs wider. He took Naraku's dick and balls into his mouth and began to suck them both. He smirked when he tasted salt and fell something tiny but hard poke the top of his mouth. Sesshoumaru laughed out loud. His booming voice hurt Naraku's ears.

"What kind of person get turned on by being molested. You're a little slut." He said cruelly.

"Shut up, just let me go" he whimpered.

"Soon" he returned to sucking. His giant tongue lapping and messaging his shaft. The pressure in his stomach became too much and he had to let go. He fought every inch of it but he couldn't fight it forever. It was a natural body function that he could not stop. He discovered that one of the worst things to go threw in life was not having control of your body.

Naraku cried out as he came.

Sesshoumaru licked him clean. He then licked the rest of Naraku's body one last time just to make sure he was completely covered in his scent.

He then placed the exhausted fairy down on the bed. Naraku was too spent to protest, his body was still shaking from his orgasm.

"I'll get you a little cage later but for now just stay where you are."

"Bath" Naraku gasped. He was covered in dog drool.

"Later, for now let my scent sink in."

Naraku whimpered. His eyes slowly closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

When Naraku woke he found himself still lying on the bed. His wings still hurt and his skin was slightly sticky. The wilted flowers on his head were gone but replaced with small green buds. He assumed that they would soon blossom into flowers again. They must have been a sign that he was getting healthy again or maybe it was normal for the flowers on his head to wilt and re-grow over and over. He was still new to this fairy business.

Sitting up he looked around. There was a small but long change attached to his ankle. He tried to slip his foot out of the cuff but for a change his foot was too big. It must have been especially made for his size. Groaning he unconsciously flapped his wings. He had the most annoying urge to fly around but he couldn't since his wings were still badly burn.

Not having anything better to do he looked around the room. The room was big and furnished with expensive furnisher. This was no doubt Sesshoumaru's room.

Naraku stood up. Even though the chain was small it still weighted him down. Walking around with a heavy chain was defiantly going to slow him down. The other end of the medal chain was tied around the bed post. It seemed he could walk around the entire bed but that was about it.

He had no idea how long he had been out but he knew he was hungry. This would usually be the time he had to beg the farmer for food. Would he have to beg Sesshoumaru the same way? Who knows he might get fed regularly. It was unlikely that this would happen but he could still hope.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in. He carried the turkey baster in his hand. He looked at the confused fairy and smiled. Walking over he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him.

Naraku pulled in his legs and covered himself with his hands. Sesshoumaru seemed displeased but he didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Naraku knobbed.

"Here" Sesshoumaru but the end of the turkey baster to his mouth.

This time Naraku didn't fight as the flower nectar shot into his mouth. He drank as much as he could and tried very hard not to spill any. Sesshoumaru squeezed it slow so he could drink it but when the tube was half way he stopped.

"Keep going" Naraku said. He still wasn't full.

"Later for now I want you to answer some questions."

"Fine I will answer every question you have, but first unlock this chain and get me some cloths" he said. He knew Sesshoumaru would force him to answer the questions if he said no, at least this way he get something out of it.

"I shall get you cloths but the chain stay on. I don't trust you not to run." Heading over to the windowsill he brought over a potted plant. He placed it on the bed.

"Here, I know fairies make their own cloths from plants."

"I don't know how to do that. Can't you just get me clothes?"

"The only clothes in this whole castle that would fit you would be the ones on Rin's dolls." Sesshoumaru smirked

"Now unless you want to wear a pink dress I suggested you make your own."

Growling in frustration Naraku walked towards the plant. He tried to remember how the other fairy did it. He remembered him closing his eyes and touching the plant. Then he said something about being one with the plant. Closing his eyes Naraku gently touched the green stem. He felt a tingly feeling coming from his fingers.

Sesshoumaru watched in interested as Naraku's wings suddenly started creating sparkling dust. It spread around the air covering him in a golden cloud. It looked quite beautiful.

Naraku concentrated as hard as he could. It was like he could feel the life coming from the plant. The energy surged threw him, not only could he sense the plants but it was like he understood how it felt and worked. It was like he merged with another life force. It also caused a strange feeling of peace and security to flood him. The only words he could think of describing it would be 'coming home' a place he had never been.

Naraku didn't notice he was hugging the plant now and rubbing his cheek against the stem. All he wanted to do was just stay like this, in his blissful dream. But then he herd Sesshoumaru's annoyed growl.

Concentrating hard he asked the plant to form him some cloths. He couldn't order the plant but he could work with the plant to get what he wanted. He guided the leaves to form a simple poncho. It was a smooth leaf in the front and a smooth leaf on the back, it was tied together at the end with a vine. There was a hole for Naraku's head in the middle. Then for his lower half he used a smaller leaf to cover his pirates and a vine, as a strap to hold it together. It wasn't very fashionable and left a lot in the open but that was the best he could do. He was already panting and sweating from exhaustion. He fell to his knees, wheezing.

While he caught his breath Sesshoumaru looked over his new outfit. He was less than impressed but it was interesting to see the fairy use magic. Plus he liked how Naraku's long legs were uncovered.

"I preferred the other one" he said emotionlessly.

"Well I didn't make them. Give a guy a break, this was my first time." Naraku growled. His wings unconsciously flapped.

Sesshoumaru noticed it. His wings were moving more. He noted to be more careful with Naraku. The fairy might find a way to escape and he wouldn't want that. Not when he just recently found a use for him.

"Now that you have your clothes are you prepared to answer my questions?"

"More food" Naraku said.

"Fine" he knew he was being too loose with Naraku. But it was just too hard for him to resist when he looked so cute.

Taking the turkey baster he let Naraku drink till he was full. Sesshoumaru thought briefly if it was bad to only feed him flower nectar but then he thought, if Naraku wanted real food he ask for it.

"Alright, you been fed and clothed now hold up your end of the deal and answer my questions."

"Ok, but can I get a bath?"

Sesshoumaru let out a deep angry growl from his throat.

"Stop trying my patience. I have giving you far too much comfort as it is." He growled.

"Ok, calm down." Naraku sat down cross legged on the bed. "Now what do you want to know?"

Relaxing Sesshoumaru sat in a chair near the bed. It was about time Naraku started obeying. His insolence would not be tolerated.

"How did you become a fairy?"

"Another fairy got mad at me and turned me into one." Naraku's wings twitched spreading some of the golden dust into the air.

"I never herd of a fairy doing that to someone. What on earth did you do to make him so made?"

"I stomped on some flowers and threw him at a tree. You know just being regular old me."

"I assume it was much harsher then you make it sound. It must have been for him to curse you like this, but…" he gently caressed his dedicate wing.

"It seems more like a gift then a curse."

"How about we switch place and then you can tell me how much of a gift it is." Naraku yelled and pushed his hand away, which was as big as him.

"Are you permanently changed?"

"I-I don't know" Naraku said honestly. He looked towards the floor.  
"Why haven't you killed me yet? You had plenty of chances and it's not like I can fight back. Besides no one would know if you killed a fairy." This time Naraku's turn to ask a question.

"It's against demon law to kill a fairy. There are so few left and there so important to the world. They make flowers bloom and seasons change and it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful creature." Naraku blushed.  
"So will you let me go so I can change the seasons and make the flowers bloom. Fall is coming soon and someone needs to make the leafs turn brown, red and gold." Naraku said. He knew he couldn't change the seasons and didn't want to but Sesshoumaru didn't need to know that.

"I think not. I spent a great deal of money on you and refuse to let my investment walk out on me. I already planned all your jobs and responsibilities." He smirked.

"What jobs can I possibly do when I'm five inches tall? I demand you set me free, right now."

"Naraku!" his voiced boomed. "You are in no position to demand anything. You will do as you're told. If not I will lock you away in a tiny cage were you won't be able to cause trouble." He threatened. Naraku shivered with fear.

"Do you understand me!"  
The tiny fairy knobbed.

"Good now climb on my hand and I will show you your first job." He placed his hand flat on the bed, palm up. Naraku hesitantly climbed on top of it. Not wanting to risk losing his balance standing up he sat down in the middle. If he said he wasn't scared when Sesshoumaru lifted him up in the air and started walking with him he be lying. Looking down he saw how high up he was, it made him dizzy and sick to his stomach. Finally he forced himself to look away. Instead he looked up at Seshoumaru. He was watching him intensely, as if he thought Naraku would fly away. Right now that was impossible since his wings were still badly damaged.

Sesshoumaru placed him on the coffee table and tied the chain to the table stand. He grabbed a bowl of jelly beans and put them in front of him.

"Now this is your first job, I want you to take out all the green and yellow jelly beans out."

"WHAT! You can't be serious."

"I don't like the green and yellow ones. I want you to get them out."

"Can't you just pick around them?" he complained.

"No I like to take a hand full and it bothers me when I have to get up and throw the yellow and green ones away."

"It would take you only a minute to do it yourself"

"I am the lord of this castle; I shall not waste my time with something so trivial. Do what I ask or you'll be appointed a worse job. I'll be back soon. When I return I expect you to be done." He walked out the room not even listening to Naraku's protest.

Naraku let out a sigh. At least it was better than flying through hoops of fire. He climbed on top of the bowl and started throwing all the yellow and green jelly beans he could fine in a pile on the table. Naraku was still amazed how everything was so much bigger now. One jelly bean was half the size of his head. He couldn't resist taking a few bits out of a yellow one. He didn't care what Sesshoumaru thought the yellow jelly beans were good. Of course he was only able to eat half of it before he got sick of the taste.

Soon a pile had started to from with the jelly beans. To get the ones that were buried deep inside he had to actually dive under the pool of candy to get them. The bowl was deep and he could reach all the way down. He rose to the top and took a deep breath.

"Oh Mr. Fairy." Rin sang as she entered the room. She head right towards the table.

"And how are you this morning ." she said cheerfully. Naraku didn't answer. She looked over the candy.

"Can I have some candy?" she asked

"Sure buy only the yellow and green one's on the table. Oh and if you want more, get the one's at he bottom of the bowl." Why not get the human too do his work.

The girl happily scooped the jelly beans at the bottom of the bowl and then scoped the ones on the table. she popped a few into her mouth.

"So are you feeling better Mr. Fairy?" she asked.

"Yes, I have recovered a bit of my lost strength."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She petted his head. Naraku growled and pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me human." He hissed.

"Awww but your so cute. Oh and I preferred the old clothes."

"Forgive me if I'm not a sewer but it was my first time making them" Naraku said annoyed.

"All you need is more practice." She said cheerfully. "I can show you how to sew but we'll have to find you a really tiny needle.

Before Naraku could explain that he made the clothes from the plants Sesshoumaru walked in. He carried a small punch in his hand. He looked at the bowl of candy and was pleased to see that there wasn't one yellow or green jelly bean in it.

"It seems you can fallow simply instructions. Good, I was afraid I have to punish you." He told the fairy.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. Look the flowers on his head are growing back."

"Yes they are. Soon he shall be able to fly to."

"Lord Sesshoumaru why is there a leash on him?" she asked.

"So he can find his way back. And it will make sure he doesn't get in trouble with a cat or something." He gently stroked Naraku's hair.

"Don't touch me" the fairy swatted his hand away.

"Soon you'll learn to enjoy my touch." He whispered into Naraku's ear. A sinister smiled appeared on his face.

Fear washed over the fairy as he backed away. His body started to shake and his legs felt like jelly.

"As much as I love to _play _with you again I have another job for you so stop your trembling." Out of the pouch he pulled out a nail filer and clear nail polish. He placed all this in front of Naraku.

"My nails have gotten rather dull lately. I want you to sharpen them, then treat them." He said. He placed his hand on the table.

"I'm not giving you a manicure." Naraku growled.

"Do not make me repeat myself. Do as I say unless you want to be punish." Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Naraku returned his glare with greater force. He refused to move no matter how much the dog growled.

"Fine then. Since you do not appreciate the kind treatment I give you then you shall experience how horrible things can be for you." He picked the struggling fairy up.

"Let me go" Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru walked to the dresser were there was a jewelry box. He lifted the top and emptied the square block of it jewelry. Naraku panicked he knew what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was going to lock him up in that small space. He kicked and punched the hand that held him. The farmer used to keep him in small dark boxes like that for hours, without food or water. He had developed a fear of the dark and close spaces. It terrified him to be alone in the dark.

"Please stop, don't." He begged.

Sesshoumaru placed him in the box and pinned him down

"Please I'm sorry. I'll do it, just stop. Please I'm claustrophobic." He screamed as the lid slowly closed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru he looks really scared."Rin said concerned. It worried her to see the fairy so frantic.

The dog demon took one last look at him. Naraku was curled with his arms around his knees shaking. He had his eyes tightly closed and his wings wrapped around him. He whimpered and sobbed uncontrollably as his breath was hysterical.

"Please" he herd the fairy whispered. More tears poured down his eyes.

Sighing Sesshoumaru flipped the lid open. Gently he picked the still crying fairy up.

"Calm down now, you're not going in the box." He said soothing. He stroked Naraku's back with one finger and placed him on the bed. Naraku looked even tinnier when he curled up like that. He continued to rub his back.

"Shhh, its ok" it was so unlike Sesshoumaru to be doing this and he could find out why he was doing it either.

Slowly, very slowly Naraku uncurled. His sobbing became more and more quieter till it stopped all together and his breath evened out. His expression calmed and so did his body. Sesshoumaru could see his muscles relax and was happy to see dry eyes. He bent down to get a closer look when Naraku didn't move.

"He was so terrified of being locked up he passed out." The dog lord said to himself.

"Poor thing, I'll bring him some ice cream later. That should cheer him up" Rin said.

"I think he like that." Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket on the little body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Naraku woke up Sesshoumaru placed him on the table again and handed him the nail filer which was almost twice as tall as him. He held out his hand and wait for Naraku to start. The fairy just looked up at him.

"Get started your behind on your chores already." He ordered. Naraku narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Maybe I should put you back in the jewelry box?"

"No! I'll do it." Thankfully the nail filer was light so he could lift it. He started sharpening and polishing his claws.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him in a sadist satisfaction. He had the little fairy completely under his control. He could make Naraku do anything he wanted. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. From now on Naraku wouldn't sneeze without his permission.

Once Naraku was done with the nail filer he started painting the now super sharp claws with the clear nail polish. A few coats made them sparkle. The smell of the nail polish made him feel sick. The odor was so much more powerful to him now that he was so small.

When he finished painting the last pinky he but the brush back in the bottle. He let out an exhausted sigh. He couldn't believe just giving a manicure could take so much out of him. Sesshoumaru examined his nails. Over all, considering Naraku's size he did a pretty good job. He would improve with a little practice.

"It's acceptable, now you may being on your next chore."

"Next? How many more?"

"You will do whatever I command you to do." Sesshoumaru looked over his claws one more time before picking up a rag. He dropped the fabric on Naraku. It covered his whole body and smelled of some chemical.

"Now I want you to polish the floor."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know how big this room it. It would take me days." He yelled.

"You have three and a half hours. You better get started. He placed Naraku on the floor.

"I want to see my reflection in that floor when I come back."

"It's impossible." Naraku yelled.

"If this floor isn't done by the time I come back…" he smirked and licked his lips, his sharp white fangs showing.

He left Naraku frozen and shivering but the fairy didn't stay dazed for long. Soon he was working hard on the floors. He rubbed the fabric on the floor. His small body worked as fast as he could. He didn't stop when his arms were sore or when his back started to hurt or even when his neck got stiff. He just kept walking.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway smiling. Something he did not often do. He almost felt like whistling. His mood was good and his arousal was growing. He had given Naraku an impossible task. There was no way he could ever clean that floor in such a short period of time. The fairy would fail and he get to punish him.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Oh what fun games he play with his pet. Sesshoumaru decided that this time he make the fairy pleasure him than if he was good he get release as well.

His green toad servant came up to him and ruined his good mood with his shirking voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have an urgent message" Jaken shirked.

He bowed in front of him and held up a scroll wrapped his golden lace. Sesshoumaru took it from him.

"A message from your mother." The toad said.

"What on earth could she want?" he opened the scroll. The beautiful hand writing was drawn on special paper that felt more like fabric.

_Dear Sesshy:_

_How's my darling son been? Well I presume. Things have been so boring lately, there's nothing to do around here. It has gotten dreadfully dull. Now that winter is approaching I fear that things will get even duller. I have missed you my dear son despite your cold demeanor. _

_Dear my little Sesshoumaru_

_I' v decided it's time for a visit. I think a change of scenery would do me some good and I'm sure you would enjoy a visit from your mother. I shall be arriving a few months. Have a room prepared for me and make sure you stock up on my favorite tea._

_From you loving mommy_

Sesshoumaru crumbled the piece of paper. He cursed under his breath. Just because his mother was board she thought she could find entertainment with him. He always hated her visits. She would constantly treat him like a child and try to control his subjects. Not to mention how annoying and needy she could be.

Growling in frustration Sesshoumaru head back towards his room. He was an hour early but he wanted to release his stress now. Besides there was no way Naraku finished cleaning the floor.

Just as he was about to enter his room he herd Naraku yell. He stopped and listened carefully there was someone else in the room.

"Hurry up you dumb girl. He'll be back soon" he herd Naraku growl.

"Don't yell at me I'm going as fast as I can." He herd Rin cry. She sniffled a few times and sobbed.

Slamming the door open he saw Rin on her knees cleaning the floor while Naraku stood on the table yelling at her. When Naraku saw him he yelped and backed away with pure fear on his face.

"I-I" he stuttered.

"Rin why don't you go to the dining room and ask the chief to make you some cookies." He said.

"Ok" she wiped her eyes and ran off. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku who was hiding under a napkin.

"I believe I told you to clean the floors not Rin" his voice was cold.

"The girl wanted to help" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru lifted the napkin off him.

"So you yell at her till she cries?" Sesshoumaru shook his head back and forth.

"What am I going to do with you."

His hand struck out and captured the fairy who tried to run. Lifting him up Sesshoumaru tore off his skirt.

"Please not again. I' sorry" he screamed as his pants were ripped off.

Smirking Sesshoumaru lowered his own pants exposing his hard member. He sat on the sofa and placed a naked Naraku on top of his thigh.

Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing. The cock in front of him was twice his height and three times thicker. It looked angry.

"You shall pleasure me this time." He pushed the fairy against his dick. Naraku felt a vile substance in his throat but he swallowed hard. This was revolting.

"I'm too small to do anything" he said.

"Use your body to rub against it." Naraku tried to back away.

"Do it now or I'll shove it inside you." He threatened.

Naraku had no choice. He knew was Sesshoumaru's threat was physically impossible but he wouldn't put it pass the dog to try. He wrapped his arms around the huge dick. His hands didn't make it all the way around.  
"Good boy, now move up and down" Naraku did what his said. He would bend all the way down to the floor and shoot up. Soon gooey liquid started to come from the top. It slide on top of him cover his hair and face and sliding down his back. Why did Sesshoumaru make him do this naked? His own member was being rubbed against the bigger own when he moved.

"I'm so glad I bought you Naraku. Soon I'll have you so well trained that you'll be doing things like this every day." He threw his head back and moaned as Naraku continued to rub him off. The fact that his member grew the harder he got didn't make the fairies job any easier.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around his member and Naraku squishing them together. He used Naraku like a rag and rubbed his whole body against his member at a fast paces. Naraky was seeing stars due to the fact that he was being shaken repeatedly. His head was spinning and his vision blurred. The only thing he was vaguely aware of was the moans coming from Sesshoumaru. With a growl the dog came.

His hand dropped to his side and Naraku rolled out his palm. The fairy was to dizzy to get up so he just aid there waiting for the world to stand still body was all wet and stick and he smelled like dog.

Sesshoumaru took once glance at him and could not hold back his laughter. Naraku found this confusing since the demon lord never laughed. Once again he picked him up but this time he carried him the dresser and paced him in front of the mirror.

"You look ridiculous."

He was right. Not only was Naraku naked and shaking like a leaf but his hair was complete ruined. It was a tangled heap mixed in with a gooey substance, it had no part so his locks were going in any direction and the sperm acted like a jell making his hair stand up from his head.

Naraku dropped to his knees. He buried his face into his arms and started crying. He felt so used and cheap. He hated how much control Sesshoumaru had over him. At this point he was wishing he could go back to that dirty little cage the farmer had him in. He rather be starving and doing tricks again than be here with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's hands gently closed in around him. He was once again being carried but this time he couldn't see anything threw the dogs fingers. The distance they went wasn't long because they stopped half a minute after starting.  
Naraku was dumped from his hand into a warm bucket of water that was place in the bathroom earlier at the dog's request. Glade that he knew how to swim he floated to the top. The warm water did feel nice and it cleaned his hair and washed away some of the tears.

"Things don't seem so bad after a hot bath." Sesshoumaru said speaking from experience. Breaking a small piece of soap of from the larger rectangle he dropped it into the bucket. The fair quickly picked it up. The bucket wasn't so big or filled up high so the water only went up to his waist.

Sesshoumaru picked up a tea pot and added some more hot water to the bucket. The heat wasn't enough to burn but it felt nice. Naraku cleaned himself slowly. He didn't want to give the other a show but he was so exhausted from previous events he couldn't find the energy to move faster.

He would sniffle and whip his eyes every once in a while an act that did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. The demon lord felt some remorse for what he had done to the small creature but then it was washed away when he remember that the creature was actually Naraku and not some innocent little fairy. He deserved everything he got but he did feel sorry for him. He had to admit his punishment was harsh.

"Stop crying" he said. Naraku looked up at him.

"Crying will make nothing better. It may seem bad now but it will be better if you accept what has happen and learn to live with it. It's not going to stop and if you don't adapt it will destroy you inside. Accept that this is your knew life and things will be much better. You may never like your new life style but that doesn't mean you can't be comfortable." His words seemed to only upset Naraku more.

"I hate you. I'll never accept this." Naraku growled.

"Hate me all you want. You're only causing yourself more pain."

Naraku looked down at the water. He hated the dog so much right now. But what was worse was that he wanted to just give up. He was tired. The pain and stress was getting to him. Maybe giving up would be better. It wasn't like he had a lot of options in the first place. He shook the thought put of his head and scolded himself for even thing of such a thing. He was Naraku, a great and powerful demon. He find a way out.

Sesshoumaru had decided that he was clean enough and pulled him out of the water. He wrapped cloth around him that fit Naraku like an oversize towels. He was carried to the other of the room and placed in a golden cage. The dog then locked the door tightly.

"See, it's not so bad. A big step up from your last living place."

The cage wasn't hanging from a hook like the last one instead it was on a four legged table and just as big as the table. It was as big as a house for Naraku There was a little bed in the corner and a tiny bucket for his bathroom needs. There was a plastic table with a little wooden basket filled with three berries and some ripped of bred bits. If you looked up you see a little swing hanging from the high up bars and a bird house in the corner. There was a tiny latter connected to it so Naraku could climb up.

"Most of the stuff came from Rin's doll house. You can thank her later."

"I'll leave you to explore your new home while I do some paper work. Behave or you will be back in the jewelry box again." He warned.

Naraku swallowed hard that was the last thing he wanted.

He looked around; the new cage was much nicer than the old one. He never had a bed before and it was just his size. He climbed onto the bed. It was soft and pretty comfortable. He even had a cloth meant to be a blanket and pillow filled with cotton.

He decided that a little nap would be good. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe he find away to escape at night when everyone was asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six months had past and Naraku had settled down. His wings had healed and his health had improved. The flowers had grown back and his skin had much more color to it. Sesshoumaru would say he looked more lovely than ever know.

Naraku was able to fly now but Sesshoumaru made him wear a little shackle around his ankle to keep him from escaping. The chain could be attacked to anywhere.

Naraku would be the hit at parties. Sesshoumaru would make the fairy sit on his shoulder and attached the chain to a pin on his shirt. Everyone would gather around to look at him. After all most of them have never seen a fairy before. They would say how cute he was and most of the females wanted to hold and kiss him but thankful Sesshoumaru would keep them at bay. Other nobles even offered a small fortune for him, but the dog would turn them down every time.

Most of the time at these parties Naraku would lean against the dogs neck and stay quiet. It was rare that Sesshoumaru would make him speak or fly. Usually the dog would give him a piece of cake or meat to keep him busy.

When they weren't at parties Naraku would be working. He was supposed to dust the shelves, make tea, clean the windows, babysit Rin, wash the dishes and occasionally change a light bulb. Of course the dog could get a servant to do these things but he preferred to make him do it. When Sesshoumaru was around he would serve him tea and give him a shoulder or foot message. He brushes his hair in the morning and sharpens his claws. And every once in a while he make Naraku take care of his needs. Every time he would get a little creative and make him do new thing. One of the most embarrassing things he could remember was when Sesshoumaru nailed a pencil to the dresser and made Naraku dance and rub against it like a stripper would. His face was red as the dog whistled at him. Naraku even had to spin around it upside down while holding on with his legs. He remember how humiliating it was to rub his ass against the pencil. He would make Naraku do it till he was hot and sweaty. Sometimes he was enjoy the games, other times he only feel shame.

Narak u used to try and escape before but he was always caught and then Sesshoumaru would stuff him into the jewelry box and lock him up for hours while he screamed and begged to be let out. Once the dog had gotten so man he had taken a rubber band and used it to whip him.

Now Naraku condemned himself to being Sesshoumaru's obedient pet. It wasn't so bad, just like Sesshoumaru said he was comfortable. He slept in a soft bed, he ate lots of good food, got hot baths and he was given nectar regularly. There was always something to keep him busy during the day and sometimes Sesshoumaru might take him out when he patrolled his lands. The door to his cage was even left unlocked so he could go and come as he pleased but when Sesshoumaru placed him in it he wasn't allowed to come out till the dog returned.

"Naraku come here." Sesshoumaru said.

The fairy flew from his cage and landed right on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he entered the room.

"We have guested"

"Guest, who?" he had never brought people into his living area.

"Wow you weren't kidding he really is a fairy." Inuyasha said.

"Awww he looks so cute." Kogome made her way to Sesshoumaru and took a picture of Naraku. The flash stunned the fairy making his eyes go small.

"I never seen anything so pretty, he looks like a girl." Sango squeaked.

"Now, now ladies, don't forget he still Naraku." The monk leaned over to look at him.

"He perfectly harmless." Sesshoumaru rubbed the top of the fairies head. Naraku was still a little dazed from the flash.

"Can I hold him?" Kogome asked.

"Just be gentle." Sesshoumaru grabbed him and placed him in the miko's hands.

"He so cute." She squealed. She pressed him against her cheek and rubbed him against her face.

"Let me hold him." Sango snatched him out of her hands.

"What the hell happen to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let have some tea then he had tell the story himself."

They all sat in the living room on the couch. Sesshoumaru pulled on the chain around Naraku's ankles to get him to start making tea. The small man flew to the tea pot and lifted it up. Thankfully Sesshoumaru has specially made it to be supper light. Not making eye contact with any of them he began to fill up each cup. He couldn't believe that he was being forced to serve his worse enemies. He had tortured and taunted them in the past and know he was there slave. Karma sucked.

Going to the sugar jaw he took one cub. They were so big he could only take on at a time. Carrying it he flew to Kogome.

"How many lumbs?" he asked not looking at her.

"Just one please."

"Yea I'll take one too." Miroku said.

"I want two" Sango chimed.

After making many trips the exhausted fairy made it to Inuyasha, the last one.

"How many lumps?" he asked.

"Six." Inuyasha said.

Naraku groaned, his wings were aching.

"But I'll get it myself." Inyasha reached over and took a handful of sugar from the jar.

"Thank you." Naraku whispered. He was extra nervous around the hanyou. He had a very bad past with him and he didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"So how did he get like this" Shippo asked. He stood on the table with next to Naraku. The fairy was 1/3 his side. He reached over and picked up the fairy.

"Carful now Shippo he's not a toy." Miroku said.

"But he so fun to play with." He spin the Naraku around.

"Stop before you kill him." Inuyasha yanked him out of his hand. He placed Naraku on his knee keeping and wrapped one finger around his waist keeping him sitting down on his lap.

"I bought him off a traveling farmer who was making him do tricks for money. When I bought him he was in terrible condition. His wings were burnt so badly he couldn't fly and all the flowers in his hair were wilted. It took him weeks to recover." Sesshoumaru rubbed the fairies head.

"How he get this way?" Kogome asked.

Naraku was tried to push Inuyasha finger of him but the hanyou squeezed him making him wine. His struggle went unnoticed by every one else.

"He told me he was changed by another fairy because he destroyed some plants and animals. This is supposed to be his punishment."

"It's about time karma hit his ass." Inuaysha said cruelly.

"So after I bought him I start training him to be a good pet. The first few weeks he fought me but eventually he settled into his new status. An animal will growl and scratch at the cage that holds it but soon it realizes the cage it protecting it as much as it trapping it."

"He sure it mellow. It's hard to believe he is the same Naraku we know. I shouldn't be saying this but he's just so cute." Kogome said.

"I know I just want to hug him over and over again."

"Easy ladies, he's very dedicate."

"He can't hurt anyone anymore." Inuyasha squeezed his stomach again.

"Stop that hurts." Naraku hissed.

He was ignored as the giants talked.

"He really is a hit at parties, the center of attention."

"I can imagine" Miroku said

They talked about Naraku for a while longer. Sesshoumaru told them all about how obedient he was and how he trained him. He told him about his power with plants.

After about half an hour Sesshoumaru suggested they go for a walk in the garden. Naraku was still on Inuyasha's lap. The dog had refused to let go of him. When everyone but Inuyasha got up Naraku started to get a bad feeling.

"Aren't you coming Inuyahsa?" Kogome asked.

"No I think I'll stay here. I have to ask Naraku a few questions on where the rest of the jewel shards are."

Kogome knobbed. They needed that information. As they exited Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. The fairy looked terrified and was begging with his eyes. Than he looked at his brother and knobbed.

"Wait" Naraku yelled but he door had already closed shut.

Inuyasha grabbed him roughly and held him to his hand squeezing him tight.

"Ahhh" Naraku screamed.

"I was so surprised when Sesshoumaru told me what happen to you. I didn't believe it till I actually saw you. Karmas a bitch isn't it." he sneered.

"Stop, you're hurting me." Naraku screamed. He felt his ribs cracking.

"It's funny how the tables have turned." He walked over to his brother's desk and slammed the fairy down on it.

"You sure are cuter this way though." he pinned Naraku down and ripped off his leaf shirt.

"If I was Sessshoumaru I only let you wear a grass thong and maybe a leave vest."

"Please Inuyasha stop." He shuffled threw Sesshoumaru's desk till he pulled out a string, paper clip and a clean q-tip. Grabbing Naraku's tiny arms he bent them behind his back and tied them with the string.

"You so cute" Inuyasha said licking his lips. He admired the tattoos on the fairies body. Slowly he ran the tip of his finger on the rose mark.

"Pease don't do this." Naraku begged.

"Funny I remember saying that too. Remember how you pinned me down with your tentacles and ripped my clothes off. Remember how I begged you to stop, remember all the tears I shed when you raped me without any preparation. Remember how you laughed and taunted me afterwards and left me all bloody on the floor." He ripped Naraku's pants off.

The fairy tried to run but Inuyasha snatched him up and placed him back on the desk. He straighten the paper clip and used more string to tie Naraku's ankles to it. Now the pin was acting like a bar separating his legs. His face was pressed against the wood and his butt was towards Inuyasha. Tears poured down the former spiders cheeks. He looked at the dog in pure terror.

"Do you feel humiliated, powerless, how's it feel to be week and venerable, to have no control over your body and how it's treated?"

He ran his fingers down Naraku's back. He gently stroked the fairy's wings fearing that they were as dedicate as butterfly wings.

"If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru rescuing me I'm sure you would have killed me." He flipped him over on his back. Inuyasha licked both his nipples at the same time. His tongue slide between his neck and head.

"Inuyasha please don't."

"No, it's my turn to make you cry and scream." He rubbed his index finger over Naraku's tiny nipple. The other was so dedicate now it was hard touch him.

Taking the q-tip he sucked on it to get it wet then raised Naraku's legs.

"You know what's coming next don't you?" He felt the wet tip of the q- tip pressed against his ass. He was once again flipped on to his knees so Inuyasha could have better access.

"Please…." He whimpered.

"You might enjoy this." He pressed the q-tip in slowly. He didn't want to hurt the small body, just humiliate him.

"Noooo" Naraku screamed as his entrance stretched around the intruder. The fluffy round part of the q-tip was pushed inside of him.

"Good, now lets see if I can hit your sweat spot." Holding his body with one hand Inuyasha started to move the q-tip in and out of him. He enjoyed the pain filled screams Naraku made. Despite the blood covering the white fluffy part of the q-tip Inuyasha knew Naraku wasn't screaming because of the pain only from the humiliation. He pushed it in deeper.

"Please Inuyasha stop. It hurt, it hurts." He cried. Naraku tried to wiggles away but was pulled back. Inuyasha brushed his tongue over the fairies back with long slow licks. He slid his index finger under Naraku's belly and started to rub in circles.

"Embrace the pain because I'm not stopping anytime soon." He sucked on the tip of his wing and rubbed his pinky under the fairies balls and shaft.

"Feeling good yet?" he moved the q-tip faster.

"No" Naraku sobbed. The sting dug into his skin making his hands turn purple.

"Then why are you hard down here."

He rubbed his member which was now swollen and dripping.

"Arrgg" Naraku was sweating and panting. His face was flushed and he wiggled his hips trying to get comfort.

"You're so small now. I just can't get over it. It's too bad I can't take this further. I would love to have felt you tight ass around me." he sneered.

Naraku moaned as the q-tip was being pushed against his sweat spot.

"Please Inuyasha stop this now."

"I will stop when you come." He rubbed Naraku's shaft.

"No, no, no." Naraku thrashed against his bounds trying to get free. He hissed and screamed.

"The more you fight the longer this will continue. I'm not stopping till you come." He thrusted faster and increased his stroking.

Seeing that fighting was useless Naraku wanted this to end as quickly as possible. Swallowing his pride he loosened his body up and started thinking about the most attractive things he could. It wasn't long till he felt his climax coming. Inuyasha kept pushing the q-tip in and out.

"A-a…ahh" he cried as he came. His seed spilling on the desk.

"There we go. See that wasn't so bad." Inuyasha untied him and took the paper clip of. He licked the fairies cum of the desk than off Naraku. The fairy rubbed his sore wrist.

He spent half an hour just touching Naraku. Like a child would with a new toy he examined every part of him. He even played with him with his claws. Inuyasha ran his fingers over his penis and ass repeatedly. He licked his neck and sucked on the tip of his wing.

"Please… don't touch me anymore." He whimpered. Tears poured down his cheeks. The dog licked them away.

"I'll stop for now, but don't worry we'll have more time with each other later." He sneered.

"I have to give you a bath before I give you back to Sesshoumaru."

Picking him up Inuyasha carried him to the sink were he turned on the water and dipped him under. He rubbed soap on him and dried him with the towel.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" he asked.

"No I have to make them. Take me to the flower pot on the coffee table." Inuyasha did what he said and watched in aw as Naraku created his own clothes by using the plant.

"Cute" he commented. He placed Naraku on his shoulder and attached the chain to his shirt.

"You are adorable, you know that." He rubbed the spiders head.

"Don't touch me" Naraku growled.

"Don't be so sour. I didn't do anything you didn't do to me. At least you enjoyed your rape. I had to get stiches down there so stop complaining. Besides I'm sure Sesshoumaru's done plenty of stuff like that to you already."

Naraku stayed silent. The dog was right, sure Sesshoumaru never stuck anything inside him but he did touch him like that.

They found everyone in the dining room. The group had already seen the garden and decided to eat. Inuyasha walked to Sesshoumaru and handed the fairy to him.

"Did he behave?"

"Yea, he behaved" Inuyasha smirked.

Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru feeling betrayed. His eyes watered. The demon lord looked down at him and rubbed his head.

"You're not the victim here so stop acting like your hurt. You don't even have any bruise on your body. Inuyasha must have treated you gently. Something you didn't deserve." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Naraku wanted to tell him about how his wrist were marked or the soreness he was feeling inside his body but the embarrassment stopped him.

Inuyasha sat next to his friends. He acted perfectly normal, like he had completely forgotten what he did moments ago. He didn't even glance at the fairy once during the meal.

Sesshoumaru would tear small pieces of his food and give it to Naraku like he would normally do. The fairy quietly ate. He didn't want to be notice by anyone especially Inuyasha's friends.

Sesshoumaru gently tapped his glass signaling to the fairy that it needed to be filled. Quickly Naraku  
got up and flew over to the wine bottle. Very carefully he flew it into the air and poured some into the glass.  
"Its amazing how much he can lift." Miroku commented.

"He can lift a maximum of ten pounds." Sesshoumaru said.

"But he probably doesn't even weigh a pound."

"I don't know about that. He's been eating a lot lately." He poked Naraku's belly.

The fairy blushed and turned away in embarrassment. He did put on a few pounds but it was barely noticeable, except to Sesshoumaru of course. Anyone would gain weigh if they were fed crumbs of chocolate cake that were the size of your head.

After dinner the group slit up into their own rooms that Sesshoumaru had provided them with. Naraku thought he was off the hook and could relax but Sesshoumaru picked him up from his shoulder and put him in Inuyasha's hand as the brothers pass each other.

"Please Sesshoumaru don't leave me with him." Naraku screamed. Inuyasha tucked him into his pocket.

"Inuyasha will take good care of you tonight."

The fairy tried to climb out of Inuyasha's pocket but the dog flicked him knocking him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naraku shook and whimpered, he had been pinned to the bed while Inuyasha ran his tongue up and down his body. The dog had been doing this for half an hour.  
"Please Inuyasha, no more." His wings ached from being rubbed and pressed so much.  
"The nights just starting." He sneered. He pressed his tongue to his shaft and lapped. Naraku arched his back and moaned. He wiggles to get away from the appendage that was making him hard.  
"See you like it." Naraku felt the tip of his tongue go inside him.  
Naraku sobbed louder. He was tired of having his body treated like this. Inuyahsa looked at him in interested.  
"Do you know when you cry your tears come out pink."  
He examined the pink drop.  
Oh great something to make him even girly. Inuyasha licked the tear.  
"Taste sweet" he commented  
Inuysha flipped the fairy on to his knees.  
"I want you to craw to the other side of the bed." he ordered.  
Weeping Naraku started to crawl to the other end off the bed. Inuyasha watched with a smirk and enjoyed the humiliation he was putting Naraku threw. Though he had to admit the x-demon was incredibly cute in his tiny form.  
"Good, now crawl back." Naraku did it and he was panting when he got back.  
"Sit." he ordered.  
Shamed Naraku did so.  
"Now role over" When Naraku didn't he flicked him making him role onto he back.  
"Good boy now on you knees."  
Naraku struggled to pull himself up. Inuyasha patted his head.  
"Play with yourself."  
"I-I cant" he whispered.  
"Why not" Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation for the show.  
"Its to embarrassing."  
"Its just the two of us, I wont tell anyone. Besides its not like I haven't see you cum before."  
Humiliated Naraku started to rub himself. He stroked his penis and messaged the skin. He felt hot tears form in his eyes.  
"Come on faster, your not even hard." Inuyasha earged him.  
Naraku stroked himself faster. He gently pinched one of his nipples at the same time he rubbed himself off.  
"Oh, that's good, just like that." Inuyasha started to jerk himself off.  
He watched the fairy pleasure himself and got harder and harder. He couldn't look away at how Naraku touched his body. Quicker than he would have liked he climaxed. He finished before the fairy and covered him with his seed.  
"Ewww"Naraku shivered in disgust.  
"Now pretend your a cat and lick it off." Inuyasha sneered  
Naraku eyes widen, tears freely fell down his face. Did he really deserve all this pain and humiliation? Sure he had done bad stuff in the past but was it bad enough deserve such torture.  
Naraku whimpered when he knew the answer. Of course he had this coming. He was surprised his captures hadn't kill him yet. If he was in there shoes he would have already.  
He stretched out his arm and started licking the cum off it. It was gross but nerveless he kept licking it. He cleaned his whole arm.  
"That enough." Inuyasha said. He pet his head.  
"Your so obedient now Naraku, I almost cant believe it."  
"Can I go back to Sesshoumaru now?" he asked tiredly.  
"No, no you cant. I get to keep you for the whole night."  
"I'm tired." he said.  
"Me to, lets go to bed than." he grabbed the naked fairy and climbed into bed under the covers.  
He placed Naraku on the pillow next to his head.  
"Comfy?" he asked settling in.  
"Yes" Naraku answered.  
"You know tomorrow I'll be heading out with my friends again. We have to continue searching for the jewel shards. It's been a lot easier with you out of the picture."  
For the first time in weeks Naraku thought about the jewel shard. He had forgotten all about it, but how could he forget so easily about his life works. He hadn't even considered using its power to change him back. If he could get to the jewel shard he be able to change back, even become a full demon.  
Inuyasha stared at the tiny creature. He seemed to be thinking intensely.  
"So I'll be leaving you here with Sesshoumaru." Naraku gulped.  
"My brother has no interested in pro suing the jewel shards. He claims he has more power than the jewel shard could ever give him. Same old pride of his, always thinking he's above all." he snorted.  
"Maybe once I gathered all the jewel shards, and use them to turn myself into a full demon I'll come back and visit. I would love to rub my victory in your face. I'll be a full blooded demon, that's all I ever wanted."  
Naraku lowered his gaze. His antennas bent of his head.  
"Aww don't be sad. You get to stay here in this big castle Sure you'll still get molested by Sesshoumaru, but I bet if you give him a cute look you could probably get anything you wanted." Inuyasha rubbed his head.  
"Inuyasha" he said softly.  
"Yea?"  
"I'm never getting back my real body, am I?" he said sadly.  
"Afraid not. Sesshoumaru would never let that happen and neither would I. Its best for everyone that you stay the way you are, even for you."  
"How can this possibly be best for me?" he snapped.  
Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling.  
"Well for one you wont be hurting anymore innocent lives. And if you had loss the battle for the jewel shards do you really think we would have let you live. At least this way everyone lives, and like I said before, your situation here isn't that bad. I'v seen that cute little cage Sesshoumaru got for you. Things could have been a lot worse, you could have ended up in a circus or something."  
Little did he know Naraku knew exactly how worse things could be for him. Which made his plan even more difficult to go threw with. If he failed and got caught, who knows what Sesshoumaru would do. He probably throw him in the chest and lock him up in there for days.  
"Inuyasha, do you want to know a secret?"  
"And what kind of secret can you have?" He asked amused.  
"Do you know your little girl friend, Kogome was it?"  
"Yea, what about her?"  
"Back when I was a demon and used to spies on you I saw her kissing that priest that follows you around." Naraku sneered  
"What!" Inuyasha sat up.  
"I told you, i saw her kiss him, they did it quiet often when you weren't around."  
"Your lying." he growled angrily.  
"What reason do i have to lie? Its true, just ask that kit of yours. He caught them once." Naraku smirked. It felt good to plan and manipulate again.  
Inuyasha laid back down. There was no more talk for the rest of the night. For the first time in weeks Naraku went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha placed Naraku on Sesshoumaru's desk. The demon lord examined the fairy.  
"Well me and my friends will be leaving in an hour."  
"I assume you'll continue your search for the jewel shard?"  
"Yea"  
"Maybe once your a full demon you wont be such a disgrace to fathers blood."  
Inuyasha growled but he didn't say anything else. He stormed out out of the room.  
Sesshoumaru gently rubbed Naraku's head.  
"His quick temper is going to get himself kill, one of these days." He sighed.  
"So how was your night, did he treat you gently?"  
"Like you care." Naraku pulled his finger away.  
"But I do." he rubbed his soar wings.  
Naraku jumped into the air. His wings hurt but that did not stop him from flying. Sesshoumaru watched him fly around, he wasn't worried about him escaping all the windows and exits were close and there was no opening where he could squeeze threw. Besides he liked seeing Naraku fly, it was beautiful seeing him sparkle and glimmer.  
"I thought you didn't like to fly." he said to the fairy.  
"If I don't use my wings every once in awhile they go numb and its hard to drag them around." He landed on the desk panting. He didn't like to fly much and when he did it took a lot out of him.  
"Sesshoumaru I have something to tell you."  
'What"  
"Inuyasha told me that once he becomes a full demon he's going to come back and kill you."  
"And why are you telling me this?" He raised an eye brow.  
"Because he told me that after he kills you he's going to take me away and... do bad things." Naraku tried to make himself looked frighten.  
"Do not threat, my brother could never defeat me, not even with the power of the jewel shard. He will always be beneath me."  
There was a long silence between them. Naraku had hoped he could get Sesshoumaru mad and railed up. So he have a reason to got after Inuyasha. But Sesshoumaru seemed to careless what his little brother did.  
"I was thinking that it be best for every one that I remove your wings." He said plainly.  
"What... You cant be serious Naraku yelled. He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru said that. He wanted to tear off his wings. Sure he didn't use them that much but they were apart of him.  
"It's simply too much of a risk if you can fly. I cant always have every entrance sealed off. Sometimes I like to have the window open when I sleep. Its not like its a big sacrifice to you, you never like to fly anyway."  
Naraku back away.  
"But there mine, there apart of me. I haven't even tried to escape in months." He backed away.  
"Knowing you, your probably planning something."Sesshoumaru grabbed him and lifted him up.  
"The prosigier wont hurt, I promise. A surgeon I hired will come and do it. He'll give you some medicine that will make you go to sleep an when you wake up your wings will be gone. You will feel no pain and no fear, you might be a little sore for a few days but that's to be expected." Sesshoumaru carried him to his cage.  
"I wont try to escape i promise." the fairy begged  
"He's the best in his class, he assured me that the proceger is simple and quick. There's no chance of you dying from it." He said tiring to calm him down.  
"No, you cant, you cant do this to me." he frantically shook his cage.  
"Shh, once your wings are gone I'll let you go out side and play in the garden."  
"I need my wings, what if a cat or dog try to get me or I fall of a high place?"  
Sesshoumaru stopped the swinging of the cage.  
"You will be kept under 24 hour servalance. Noting will happen to you."  
"I thought you like it when I fly?" He flapped his wing creating more golden powder.  
"Yes, I love to watch you fly but sadly its not worth the risk of loosing you so the wings must go. The doctor will be here in thirty minutes. Fly around in your cage if you want, it'll be the last time you ever fly." He double locked the cage.  
"You cant do this, you cant do this." He cried as Sesshoumaru walked away.  
Falling to his knees he leaned against the bars. as the minutes went by he didn't move from that spot. He managed to stop crying but he didn't move from that spot. Depression took over him. He just wanted to crawl into a ball and die. He brought his knees to his chest and buired his face in his arms.  
All to soon the door opened and Sesshoumaru and a man dressed in a white long jacket walked in. Sesshoumaru saw Naraku curled up and ignored the pity and guilt he felt. After all he was doing this for Naraku's own good as well as his own.  
"Naraku" he said. The fairy didn't even look up.  
The doctor looked every close at him.  
"What a beautiful creature. Are you sure you want to cut off his wings?" Naraku wrapped his wings around him when he herd the worlds, cut off.  
"Yes, it has to be done."  
"Very well. Shall I do the operation here?"  
"Here is fine."  
The doctor had a little pouch. He pulled out a cloth and spread it out on the desk. He pulled out alcohol a small but sharp knife, some bottles a needle and a cloth he wet with the alcohol.  
"Now this is a fairly simple proceger. After I put him under I will cut threw the wings as close to the skin as I can. There pretty thin so there shouldn't be much blood, if any. After that I clean the wound and put some of this medicen on and here's the most important part. I inject this into his back to make his back numb to the pain when he wakes up. " He held up the needle.  
"Will there be any problems cutting his wings off. He wont die a week later?"  
"As long as I cut straight threw the stem which is the strongest part of the wing he will be fine. Most likely after a few months the stumps left behind will fall off on there own. It'll look like he never had any."  
"Good, than lets get started."  
Sesshoumaru reached into the cage to grab him. Naraku quickly ran to the other side. Sesshoumaru tried to grab him but he would leap away. Naraku flew out of his hands reach.  
"Your only make this harder on yourself. Come here and we can get this over with."  
"No" Naraku ran for the exit but he was caught before he made it out of the cage.  
Even captured he did not stop his struggled. He hit and clawed at Sesshoumaru's arms. His wings flapped violently to get away.  
The doctor laughed. He pulled out a little needle.  
"Here this should calm him down." Grabbing the tiny arm he injected the liquid into the other.  
"There, that should hold him." he chuckled.  
Naraku felt his body starting to numb. He felt exhausted.  
"Thats only going to numb him a little. Let me give him the medicen that will knock him out." the doctor said.  
Sesshoumaru put Narku on the cloth. He stumbled around and fell to his knees.  
"Now he has to swallow this one." He held a bottle out and poured the pink liquid in the spoon.  
They held it to the fairy mouth.  
"Drink it Naraku or I'll make the doctor to the operation with you awake." Sesshoumaru tried to pry open his mouth.  
The door suddenly opened. Rin came skipping in.'  
"Good morning Lord Sesshoumarru, Inuyasha and his friends are getting ready to leave soon." She said.  
"Dont you want to say good bye ?" she asked.  
"No Rin I'm extremely busy right now. Why don't you go say goodbye for me.`"  
"OK Lord Sesshoumaru."  
She skipped out the door. Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door behind her.  
"Its a good thing she didn't come in while I was doing the surgery." the doctor said.  
"Now lets get this over with before something else happens." They turned back to Naraku but the fairy was no longer on the cloth.  
"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru looked around. He had to be in there somewhere.  
"Quick search the room."  
They looked under the bed and flipped threw the sheets. Sesshoumaru even flipped over the sofa to look under it, but he wasn't there. They destroyed the whole room looking for Naraku.  
"Dont panic, he couldn't have gotten far, especially since he's drugged."  
"Maybe he escaped when Rin came in."  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and his keen eyes searched the hall. No sighs of Naraku. H could smell him but he had brought Naraku up and down this hallway dozens of times and the scents were all mixed together so he could tell which was which or even from what time they were from. He headed down the hallway looking for his fairy, hoping he hadn't loss him.  
...

Rin headed down the hallway, she was as happy as good be. She said hi to all the servants and stopped to look at all the pictures.  
No one notice the little fairy hanging from the back of her shirt. Naraku had snuck on to her shirt when no one was looking. His body was heavy and numb and he was sure he would be able to walk. His best chance was if Rin took him outside and he be able to hide in a bush till the drug wore off.  
"Kogome" Rin said. She wrapped her arm around the priestess.  
"I'm going to miss you." Kogome said.  
"You'll come visit again, wont you?"  
"Of course dear."  
Kogome had two bags. he grabbed the both.  
"Let me carry one Kogome."  
"If its not to heavy" She handed him the smallest.  
"No I can handle it." the zipper was opened and Naraku could tell it was full of clothes.  
"Ahh" Rin tripped over a rock. Naraku went flying but landed in the open bag. He had to stop himself from yelling.  
"Oh Rin, Are you OK?" Kogome asked worried.  
"Yea, just a scratch." She stood up. This time Kogome grabbed both bags.  
Inuyasha walked up to them. He glared at the pair.  
"Are you ready yet, your holding up the rest of the group." He growled.  
"Yea I'm ready let go." she threw the bag carrying Naraku over her shoulder.  
"Great, the faster were away from my jack ass brother the better." Inuyasha growled.  
"Aw what happen? You guys were doing so well."  
"He's just a jerk" he snorted.  
Kogome turned to Rin.  
"I'll see ya soon honey." she kissed her cheek.  
Kogome climbed on her bike and started fallowing Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru's territory. Rin waved them goodbye. No one knew Naraku was in there bag. The fairy had sunk to the bottom of the bag. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was getting a fast and safe ride right out of Sesshoumaru's castle and by his own brother no less.  
Naraku could still feel the effects of the drug he was given. His eye lids became heavy and the gentle bumps of the wheels of the bike going over the ground was like being rocked back and forth. The soft clothes acted like a warm bed. He found himself slowly falling asleep. hopefully when he woke he be far away from Sesshoumaru and his castle.  
After some time of traveling and the drug had worn off completely Naraku woke up. He was awoken by the feeling of the bag being moved.  
"Sango, do you want to barrow the pink or purple shirt?" Kogome asked. She started pulling out clothes from her bag.  
"The pink" Sango answered.  
Kogome pushed thing around in her bag unaware that Naraku was in there. Thinking fast Naraku hid in a yellow shirt and wrapped it around himself. He didn't plan on Kogome grabbing that shirt and tossing it out of the bag. The fabric soften his fall so he didn't get hurt, just a little shaken up.  
"Its got to be in here somewhere." Kogomewent threw he bags and emptied all the stuff in it on the floor.  
Naraku looked around. He was in a hut and by looking out the window he could see that it was night. The only one's in the hut were the priest and the female slayer. Thankfully Inuyasha wasn't there to sniff him out.  
Using the shirt as cover Naraku started to inch his way towards the door. He kept his eyes on the two girls making sure that he stopped if they looked towards him. His heart beat with every step. Once he got out side he would have to deal with the dangers of the night. Lots of preditors would love to make him into a midnight snack.  
MEOW  
Naraku felt a paw swat at the shit. It did it repeatedly He poked his head out side to see that it was. He cursed his luck when he came face to face with the two tailed fox. If he remembered correctly it belonged to that demon slayer.  
HISS  
The cat swatted at him again. Naraku hid inside the shirt. The claws couldn't break threw the fabric, but that didn't stop the cat from trying. She moved the shirt around trying to get him out.  
"Kilala!" Sango yelled.  
"Dont make holes in Kogome's shirt." She yanked the shirt from the floor. Naraku came flying out and landed on the floor. He screamed in pain as he felt his arm snap when he hit the floor. The at pounced in top of him pinning him to the floor.  
"Kilala, NO!" Sango pushed her off him  
"Whats he doing here?" Kogome said as Sango crouched down next to the fairy.  
Naraku held his broken arm. He hiss in pain. He was hurting so much he could barely think.  
"He's hurt." Sango squinted her eyes to see the injury.  
"I thing he hurt his arm."  
"Should I get help?" She asked.  
Yea, get Kaede."  
Kogome ran out and minutes later came back in with a old, one eye priestess.  
"Let me see" she said. Looking closely she gently reachted her hand out to Naraku. He back away.  
"Settle down little one, me shall not hurt yee." The fairy let her touch his arm. With a singal touch the old women knew his arm was broken. She used a tinny stick and string to straighten his arm and used them to keep it straight.  
"There, all better."  
"Now ye two lady's better be tell me what's bees on."  
"Its a long story, Lady Kaede" Sango said.  
Half an hour later they were all sitting by the fire. Miroku was with them and was very surprised to see Naraku there. The girls had finished telling there story to Kaede. Naraku had been given some pain medic-en and a piece of chicken to snack on. He was currently in Kogome's lap while the priests had a hand wrapped around his waist making sure he didn't fly away. She was considerate of his arm, and was careful not to hurt it.  
"Ye got a interesting story there. Its hard to believe but the proof is there." She looked at Naraku. The fairy had settled down. After months of being with Sesshoumaru he was used to the man handling.  
"We probably should return him to Sesshoumaru." Sango said.  
Naraku's eyes widen. If they returned him to Sesshoumaru that dog would rip off his wings, literally.  
The fairy knew that if he had any chance of being kept out of the dogs hands he would need the favor and pity of this group. Since Inuyasha hadn't arrived yet he might have a chance. He just needed to gain their sympathy, and with his adorable form that should prove little difficulty.  
"WAIT" he said. He got all there attention.  
Naraku flashed his eye lashes and pouted. He forced his eyes to water so they looked like they were sparkling and slowly lowered his atenas till they drooped.  
"Please, please don't send me back." His voice was soft and scarred.  
"I ran away because Sesshoumaru was planning on cutting off my wings so I couldn't fly."  
"Thats awful." Sango said.  
He promised if I did every thing he said and didn't try run away that he wouldn't hurt me... but he did."  
"What are you talking about?" Kogome asked. He had all eyes on him. Naraku could see the concern in there eyes. He smirked in his head.  
The fairy sniffed repeatedly. He attacked like he was on the verge of crying.  
"At first I was kept in a dark box for days. He wouldn't feed me or give me water. He would squeeze and bend my limbs when I refused to serve him. I would cry and scream and he only laughed. But that wasn't the worst part."  
"Calm down, its OK" Kogome petted his hair.  
"Tell us, what did he do to you." Miroku asked. He was just as hooked as the girls Naraku looked up at him with big round eyes. He flapped his wings a little making the golden, shining powder fall over him. It made him sparkle.  
"One day, I-I tried to run away. He caught me and tired me up. He pinned my wings to a table with tap. It really hurt when he ripped off later but before that he ripped off all my clothes." He looked around. There was a look of horror on there faces.  
"He touched me, first with his hands... Than with his tongue." Naraku push out a tear, it was easier than he expected. The pain from being molested was still fresh in his mind. He never got use to it.  
Kogome gasps. Now she was on the verge of crying.  
"After that he would touch me every day. He made me dance around a pencil he would hold up while he touched himself. If I refused or fought back he starve me and locked me up."  
"Oh you poor thing." Sango picked him up and rubbed him against her cheek . She hugged him tight but was careful with his arm.  
"He would hurt me to make me scream and cry, he said it turned him on." he sobbed. Sango held his gently and rocked him back and forth.  
"I knew Sesshoumaru could be cruel but I didnt know he could be this cruel." Miroku said.  
"Please dont send me back. He'll take away my wings, a fairy is nothing with out it's wings." He tried louder. Naraku was sure he had them all eating out of his hand. He was even luckier Inyasha hadn't showed up yet. He whimpered like a beaten puppy and whipped his eyes.  
"Shhh, no one is going to hurt you know." Kogome said.  
"He'll find me. He'll find be and hurt me again. Please don't let him."  
"We wont." Sango whipped his nose with a cloth. Every one had seemed to forgot what Naraku did in the past  
"Would you like some chocolate?" Kogome asked. She broke off a bar which was half the size of Naraku's head.  
Naraku whipped his eyes and looked up at the girl. Hesitantly he reached out and quickly grabbed the chocolate and held it to his chest. He did it in a cute way that made him look vulnerable and defensive It would make the girls want to gain his trust if it seemed he was hesitant towards them.  
"Thank you." he blushed and nibbled on the chocolate.  
"Awww" the girls said in union.  
"Look's like Shippo's got some competition now." Miroku chuckled. He watched as the girls were all over Naraku. He seemed like a injured scared puppy to them.  
Half an hour later Naraku was asleep on Kogome's lap while the school girl sipped tea by the fire. Every few minutes she looked down to make sure he was there. She would just stare at his face loving the cute tattoo's and dedicate features.  
Inuyasha walked in carrying a dead boar on his shoulder, and Shippo was sitting on his other shoulder.  
"Kogome" the little demon called. He ran to her.  
"Shhh" she held her pointer finger to her lips.  
"He's sleeping"  
"Who's sleeping" the kit asked.  
"Naraku" he looked down at him.  
"What!" Inuyasha rushed up, seeing Naraku sleeping he snatched him out of her lap roughly. He squeezed him in his hand and growled.  
Naraku screamed as his broken arm was squeezed. Real tears poured down his cheeks. The pain was unimanagable.  
"INUYASHA"Kogome screamed in fury  
"SITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYS ITBOY"  
Inuyasha found himself face first in mud. He was slammed against the ground repeatedly till he created a foot deep, body shaped creator. He groaned in pain and climbed out just in time to see Kogome pick up the still crying fairy and rock him in her arms.  
"Its OK, it's OK. I'm sorry he hurt you." She soothed." Dont worry the mean old dog wont hurt you again."  
Sango gave him some water and checked over his arm. Thankfully the bone didn't break even more.  
"ARRGGG. What is he doing here?" He moaned in pain. His back ached.  
"He ran away from your brother." Miroku said.  
"Well we should returned him, before the bastard hunts us down."  
"NO" Naraku yelled. He shook and pressed himself against Kogome's shirt.  
"We cant Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's torture's him."  
"So he deserves it."  
"No one deserves to be rapped." Kogome stood up angerly. She held him in her hands.  
Inuyaha's eyes widen. If Naraku told the them what he did to him he would be screwed. Kogome would sit him to the center of the earth. His friends would never look at him the same way again, they think he was a monster.  
"He said he was raped?"  
"Yea, he said Sesshoumaru molested and raped him."  
"Well we don't know if that's true. He could be lying. If you remember he is the demon who's been fighting us all these years."  
"I can prove it." Naraku said. He took off his shirt and showed his wrist. There were rope marks on them and his body was filled with bruises and bit mark from when the dog nibbled on his flesh.  
Inuyasha glared as the fairy. Those were the marks he had made on him. He saw the quick smirk Naraku flashed him. He bit back a growl the fairy had his whole pack brain washed, and now that he had the girls on his side there was nothing he could do.  
"But he's Naraku"  
"We know but that dosnt mean he should be raped." Kogome said again. "Your brother is a monster."  
"I know that but so is he"  
"How could you be so heartless." Kogome screamed at him.  
"Sesshoumaru is going to be looking for him. He'll come after us."  
"So, we fought him off before, well do it again." She spat.  
"But, but... grrr" Inuyasha growled.  
He turned the other way and cut the boar open. He began to strip the boar of the good flesh and place them on a towel so he could season them later. He got ride of the bad meat and stored the good meat like his mother showed him years ago. He put strips of meat threw sticks and put them around the fire, he made enough for the whole group.  
Naraku watched the dog carefully His arm was killing him. He wanted to go back to sleep but he was to nervous with Inuyasha around. The dog would peek over at him every few minutes.  
Later that night Naraku went to sleep with the girls in a separate room from the guys. He slept with Sango. The hunter had her hand wrapped around him. Even if the girls were on his side, it appeared he was still a prisoner.  
At least it was better than being with Sesshoumaru.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for not writing latly. My computer broke. the only reason I cannot update now is because I found away to write on my iPod. But it's like texting so the chapters will be shorter and please forgive any missed spelled words or typos. And since I don't have a enter button the chapters Keillor be deprecated by a space.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ranch of a high tree. His littler flea servant( for got name) was standing on his shoulder.

"I want you to deliver a message to my brother." he handed him a note he wrote.

"Yes lord Inuyasha"

"make sure he gets it as fast as possibles" the flea took the note and ran off.

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping fairy in Kogomes hand. He wanted to squish him like a bug. How dare he follow them eand turn his friends against him. He will gladly hand him over to his brother. He's even ask the inu demon if he could watch him punish the disobedient spider.

He settled down for the night. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll probably rush over as soon as he gets the letter. He would find it weired if his brother didnt. Maybe his brother was already on thier tale. He might be following the fairys scent.

Inuyasha growled when he felt a drop of water on his cheek. Soon after they started pouring from the sky. the chances of Sesshoumaru finding them soon just decreased. The rain would wash away the scent.

He hid under some leaves to keep dry. Luckily the win didn't blow hard so the drops went straight down.

Naraku was happily seated on Sangos shoulder as the demon slayer road on the back of her giant cat demon companion. He would have stayed in the comfortable embrace of Kogome but she was ridding on Inuyashas back And thefairy didn't want to get that close to the hanyou.

Thegirls had rushed the boys this morning wanting to get as far away from Sesshoumarus lands as possible. Inuyasha had grumbled that the priestess had never moved this quickly before. Even now they were moving at a fast past.

Naraku couldn't be happier. He had hid in the clothes of the priestess which were covered in perfume, they had covered his scent and if there were any traces the rain last night would have washed it away.

They didn't stop for lunch till the sun was high in the sky. The priestess handed everyone box lunches that she had made. The fairy happily ate some rice and fried chicken he was given.

Sesshoumaru sat in his thrown growling to himself. He had searched the whole day and found no trace of his pet. It was as off he had completely disappeared. The fairies scent just stopped in the hall way.

He had put up a reward for a hundred gold coins for any one who would bring his fairy back to him but so far no one had found him. His bad mood was made worse by his mothers constant nagging. His claws dug into the wooden arm rest.

Despite how angry he was, Sesshoumaru was really worried about his little pet. It was a dangerous world out there. Last time Naraku was out by himself he was caught by a cruel man that beat him and forced him to do tricks. It was similar to what he had done but at least he took care of the fairies needs so he was healthy and comfortable.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have a message for u from lord Inuyasha." The flea came in and put the letter in the demons hand.

"What does the runt want now" he said annoyed. He unrolled the scroll and red the words that were written in his brothers own blood. Must not have had any ink with him.

His eyes roamed over the paper.

"So Naraku thought he could find safety with my brother pack. I'll show him how wrong he was."

"Tell my brother ill be there to retrieve my property soon."

Sesshoumaru quickly stood. He was exiting the room when he herd his mother call.

"Where do u think ur going?"

"something of mine has gone missing. I'm going to go get it."

"no your not. Did u forget The Lord of the east is coming over to discuss the peace treaty. You have to be here till he goes."

Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. He forgot about the peace treaty. It could take days for them to come to an agreement. Looks like Naraku will be getting a few more days of freedom before he came home.

"Enjoy ur little vacation pet, you'll be put back to work soon."


End file.
